Lindos Anos
by Ryoshi Un
Summary: (...)A solidão na qual você me deixou não pode ser descrita. Além de me tirar meus melhores (e talvez únicos) amigos, acabou na companhia dos piores. Sou o último. O ÚLTIMO, Sirius! E tudo por sua culpa! Eu preferia ter morrido junto com (...)"


Lindos Anos  
  
Guildford, 3 de Novembro de 1982.  
  
Não foram poucas as vezes nas quais me peguei pensando em você, nos nossos momentos felizes, nas nossas vidas, nos nossos futuros... Nos nossos amigos. Tínhamos tanto para ser. Tanto que nunca mais seremos.  
  
Mas havia algo certo de mais. Nada pode ser tão correto sem ocultar um lado obtuso.  
  
Um ano. Um ano sem teus sorrisos, zombarias, expressões... Um ano sem teu afeto. Estranhamente, minha tristeza se funde a um sentimento de justiça feita. Mas por que isso teve de acontecer?  
  
Sinto meus pulsos, atados, sendo cortados pelas correntes que os unem numa prece. É vil de mais para vir de alguém como você, irmão. Eu ainda me recuso a crer que você possa ter feito isso sem estar sob efeito de algum feitiço. Mas como?  
  
Eu me lembro claramente nosso primeiro encontro. Lembro-me tanto quanto desejo esquecer. Meu modo desajeitado sempre me empurrando para o chão ou para cima do aluno desatento mais próximo. E você era sempre o aluno desatento mais próximo, não é mesmo? Naquele dia eu pensei ter encontrado um rival, dada sua reação. Mas não. Em uma semana você havia me perdoado e em duas éramos amigos como poucos.  
  
Você sempre foi meu gêmeo. Um estranho ser que, quando não igual, era minha contraparte. E esse é mais um motivo pelo qual eu me recuso a acreditar na dura realidade.  
  
Seus braços sempre foram meu único consolo. Mas como consolar-me, então, da tua ausência? Como ficar feliz se minha única felicidade provinha de ti?  
  
Sirius, hoje eu não existiria sem você. Sem tua iniciativa de pesquisar animagia para me acompanhar é muito provável que eu houvesse me matado antes do quarto ano. Eu sempre fui o mais solitário dentre nós. Mais que o pobre Pedro (que Deus o tenha em seus braços), que sempre era o mais caçoado e isolado. Eu sempre precisei de um apoio incondicional que guardasse um sentimento verdadeiro e você foi o primeiro e, até hoje, único que me deu isso.  
  
Você foi o único a acreditar na minha índole, no meu caráter. E juntos fomos muito mais que dois melhores amigos, que dois irmãos.   
  
A solidão na qual você me deixou não pode ser descrita. Além de me tirar meus melhores (e talvez únicos) amigos, acabou na companhia dos piores. Sou o último. O ÚLTIMO, Sirius! E tudo por sua culpa! Eu preferia ter morrido junto com o Tiago e a Lílian a ter que suportar isso.  
  
Mas você não estava satisfeito, não é mesmo? Além de me tirar tudo que é divino, me encerrou na tristeza da solidão (quiçá) eterna, com seu sadismo desmedido!  
  
Por que, irmão? Por que!? Será que não lhe dei tanto amor quanto merecia?   
  
Olhe pra mim agora. Um idiota que chora como a chuva lá fora enquanto escreve uma carta que nunca será lida. Foi a isso que você me reduziu, Sirius. A um grande e mal-sucedido nada.  
  
E o que eu mais odeio é a minha incapacidade de te odiar! Por que mesmo tendo aniquilado toda e qualquer chance de felicidade que eu pudesse ter, eu não consigo deixar de te amar. Não consigo deixar de crer que há algo errado e desconhecido.  
  
Eu pude ver nos seus olhos algo indecifrável. Como quando, em Hogwarts, nos culpavam por algumas das poucas transgressões que não eram nossas. E é isso, esse brilho da verdade no teu olhar, que ainda me mantém vivo.  
  
Não tenho mais nada, Sirius. Nada! Só meus livros e minhas roupas; e ambos estão rotos por que não tenho mais você para conter minhas transformações. Deus sabe quantas pessoas minha parte lupina pode ter ferido nesse último ano!  
  
Você tirou a vida de todos aqueles que mais te amavam. Inclusive a minha. Pois tudo que faço resume-se a acreditar na tua inocência e culpar-me por isso.  
  
Sempre odiamos de forma igual sua família. Sempre lutamos juntos contra... Contra o Maldito. (Sim, não tenho mais a força que você tinha me emprestado de mencionar o nome Dele). E é assim que você retribui? Dizendo que tudo não passava de um jogo de mentiras muito bem elaborado?  
  
Minha vida inteira não passou de uma grande mentira então! Por que eu só passei a viver no dia em que te conheci.  
  
Meus lamentos, minhas lágrimas, minhas noites em claro no escuro: você não os merece. Mas eu não consigo deixar de te amar como meu único e eterno.   
  
Perdoe-me pelas culpas e palavras duras. Não sei mais no que acreditar, não sei mais como continuar vivo. A esperança de que um dia nossos lindos anos voltem se apaga, cada vez mais, em meu peito.  
  
Solidão. Solitude. Esmo. Ausência. Dor. Um grito gutural por piedade. Alma banhada em sangue e fogo.  
  
Não tenho nem mesmo vontade de morrer.  
  
Afetuosamente,  
  
Remus J. Lupin 


End file.
